Erised Stra Ehru
by ambudaff
Summary: Orang yang paling bahagia di dunia bisa menggunakan Cermin Tarsah seperti cermin biasa. Yaitu, kalau dia memandang cermin itu dia hanya melihat dirinya seperti apa adanya, Severus. Birthday Fic untuk Severus Snape


**ERISED STRA EHRU**

_Happy Birthday __**Severus Snape**__!_

_Happy Birthday __**Miyuri**__!_

* * *

**SS**

Ia terengah-engah, berlari tak tentu arah, matanya nyalang ke segala penjuru. Waspada kalau-kalau saja sosok-sosok yang mengejarnya muncul dalam pandangan. Keringat bercucuran, rambutnya yang hitam dan membingkai nampak lebih berminyak daripada biasanya, basah berat menempel sebagian di wajahnya.

Masih terengah-engah, ia berhenti. Mungkin ia sudah cukup jauh dari mereka, pikirnya, dan ia bersandar, mengambil napas. Beberapa menit kemudian baru ia menyadari bahwa ia bersandar di sebuah pintu.

Setengah berjaga-jaga kalau para pengejarnya menguntit hingga ke sini, juga setengah penasaran akan pintu apakah ini, ia mencoba membukanya.

Tidak terkunci.

Perlahan didorongnya pintu. Dimasukinya. Sepertinya ... ruang kelas yang tak terpakai. Meja dan bangku bertumpuk di satu sisi. Tersaput debu.

Ditutupnya pintu di belakangnya hati-hati, tanpa suara.

Dan ia berhenti sejenak.

Di hadapannya, tepat di seberang pintu, ada sesuatu yang nampaknya tidak layak berada di situ. Sesuatu yang kelihatanya sengaja disembunyikan di situ.

Sebuah cermin, setinggi langit-langit, dengan bingkai emas terukir, berdiri di atas dua cakar. Ada tulisan terukir di bagian atasnya: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.**1)**

Rasa ingin tahu mendorongnya maju mendekat, selangkah demi selangkah. Cermin apakah ini?

Semakin dekat, terlihat samar wajahnya. Ah, cermin biasa. Lebih dekat lagi. Ia melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri bersama ... Mum?

Severus berbalik untuk memastikan hanya ia yang ada di ruangan ini, tidak ada yang bersamanya. Ya. Ia hanya sendiri.

Dilihatnya lagi di cermin. Mum ada di sampingnya, tersenyum. Tunggu. Mum ... tersenyum? Serasa berabad-abad lalu ia terakhir melihat Mum tersenyum. Biasanya Mum hanya memamerkan wajahnya yang masam itu, menggerutu atau bahkan marah-marah pada apapun yang ia temui.

Dan … Dad? Dad berdiri di sebelahnya, menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan pandangan bangga.

Bangga? Sejak kapan Dad terlihat bangga akan dirinya, atau bahkan sejak kapan Dad bisa berdiri begitu dekat dengannya, akrab?

Ia mengeluh pelan-pelan. Ini yang ia inginkan. Tangannya terulur, menempel di cermin, tak berhasil meraih apa yang ia lihat sebagai Mum atau Dad, tapi ia tak peduli. Wajahnya sumringah. Senyum Mum. Pengakuan Dad. Alangkah indahnya.

Kalau memang demikian, ia tak akan mempedulikan seperti apa keadaan sekolahnya. Seperti apa hubungannya dengan teman-temannya, ia tak akan peduli.

Entah berapa jam ia terpesona pada apa yang ia lihat, sebelum ia menghela napas. Sadarlah kau, Severus, ini hanya mimpi. Hanya ilusi. Ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Potter dan Black keparat itu akan selalu saja mengejarmu untuk kesenangan mereka, dan tentu saja Mum dan Dad tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat.

Menghela napas, berat ia bergerak, selangkah demi selangkah. Berat meninggalkan 'Mum' dan 'Dad'. Berjanji ia akan 'mengunjungi' mereka lagi, ia akhirnya mendekati pintu, membukanya pelan-pelan, dan memandang cermin itu sekali lagi dengan pandangan haus kasih sayang.

Pelan-pelan ditutupnya pintu itu, melangkah ragu meninggalkannya. Saat ditolehnya lagi ke belakang, letak pintu itu tak terlihat bekas-bekasnya.

Dalam seminggu, tiap malam ia menyelinap untuk mencari di mana ruangan dengan cermin itu berada, dan walau ia bisa membanggakan kemampuannya untuk mengingat, tetapi kali ini tetap tak ditemukan.

Ia masih setengah berharap, walau ia berusaha melupakan apa yang ia lihat.

**SS**

Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya, pelan tapi penuh amarah. Malam sudah larut, lewat tengah malam, tapi ia baru selesai mengerjakan detensinya. Belum pekerjaan rumahnya yang bertumpuk.

Ia mengutuk, kenapa ia menjadi lengah tadi siang, sehingga musuh bebuyutannya bisa menjebaknya dalam detensi ini, seolah-olah hanya dia saja yang bersalah, sementara kedua makhluk jelek itu bebas, dan mungkin sedang tidur lelap setelah lelah menertawakannya.

Ia meludah ke samping dengan gemas, dan disambut umpatan marah oleh salah satu patung ksatria. Ia mengacuhkannya. Langkahnya bergegas, mengingat pekerjaan rumah Sejarah yang harus ia selesaikan untuk dikumpulkan besok.

Tapi wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, tiba-tiba menengadah, terdiam memandang patung ksatria yang tadi mengumpat. Bukan, bukan patung itu, tetapi pintu di sebelahnya. Pintu itu seperti pernah ia kenal.

Susah payah ia berusaha mengingatnya, tapi tak bisa. Hanya rasa yang kuat mengundangnya untuk membuka pintu, yang ia rasakan. Lupa ia pada rasa kantuknya. Lupa ia pada pekerjaan rumahnya.

Perlahan ia memegang pegangan pintu. Mencoba membukanya. Tidak terkunci. Ia mendorongnya pelan-pelan.

Matanya terbelalak.

Cermin itu.

Tepat di seberang ruangan.

Tergesa tapi tetap berusaha tanpa suara, ditutupnya pintu. Bergegas dihampirinya cermin yang sudah nyaris ia lupakan selama beberapa tahun ini.

Yang ia lihat sekarang sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat beberapa tahun lalu. Bukan Mum. Bukan Dad.

Tapi ia dikerumuni oleh anak-anak sekolah, memujanya, sementara di pojok sana Potter dan Black berusaha mencari perhatian tapi tak berhasil. Semua anak laki-laki maupun perempuan sedang berusaha mencari perhatiannya, menanyakan pelajaran, menanyakan strategi Quidditch, ...

Ia terduduk. Bagaimana bisa cermin itu menggambarkan tepat apa yang ia inginkan? Teman-teman ... yang tidak mengucilkannya, yang tidak mengejeknya, apalagi melakukannya hanya karena Potter-si-sombong itu yang meminta? Atau si bajingan Black?

Lupa akan kelelahannya, ia memandang apa yang tergambar di cermin dengan berseri-seri. Entah berapa lama ia memandang, sampai ...

"Orang yang paling bahagia di dunia bisa menggunakan Cermin Tarsah seperti cermin biasa. Yaitu, kalau dia memandang cermin itu dia hanya melihat dirinya seperti apa adanya, Severus,**2)**" suara yang ia kenal benar, membuatnya tersentak, dan berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Pro-Profes-Profesor Dumbledore ..." sahutnya terbata-bata.

Kepala Sekolahnya memandangnya arif, setengah tersenyum. "Sudah dua kali kau melihatnya, bukan? Dua kali dengan dua gambaran yang berbeda?"

Severus mengangguk membenarkan, tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku kenal kau, dan aku tahu kemampuanmu. Kuharap ... kau tidak akan terbius keinginan untuk melihatnya lagi besok malam, dan besoknya, dan seterusnya," sahutnya masih tersenyum.

"Prof-Profesor ... tapi mengapa?"

Dumbledore menepuk bahunya, "Kau tahu itu sekarang. Itu semua hanya keinginanmu yang paling dalam. Hasratmu yang terdalam. Hakiki yang kau lihat dari Cermin Tarsah."

"Itukah ... namanya?"

Dmbledore mengangguk, dan membaca tulisan yang terukir di atasnya, "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,_" dan jarinya mengeja dari belakang, "_I show not_ ..."

Perlahan Severus mengerti, pandangannya terpaku pada tulisan di atas cermin itu dan ikut mengeja, "... _not your face but your hearts desire_…" dan pandangannya dialihkan pada Kepala Sekolahnya, "Jadi … jadi hanya ilusi?"

Masih tersenyum, Dumbledore menjawab, "Ya, dan tidak. Kau bisa terbius kalau kau tidak sadar apa sebenarnya benda ini. Kau bisa juga waspada. Terserah."

Severus mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jadi ... saya tidak akan melihatnya lagi nanti?"

Dumbledore menggeleng. "Mana kutahu? Kau sendiri yang memutuskannya."

Lemah Severus menjawab, "_Yes, Sir_." Dan ia melangkah ke pintu, berusaha untuk tidak melihat yang terakhir kalinya pada bayangan yang ada di cermin. "Selamat malam, Sir," sahutnya nyaris tak terdengar, membuka pintu, keluar, dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

Badannya seakan tak bertenaga, tapi ia memaksakan diri berlari sepanjang koridor, membelok, dan turun terus di setiap tangga sampai ia masuk ke Asrama Slytherin. Ruang Rekreasi kosong, dan ia bersyukur karenanya, sehingga ia bisa langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Keempat teman sekamarnya sudah lelap berjam-jam lalu, dan ia menghempaskan diri di ranjang.

Matanya nyalang, dan ia tahu ia takkan bisa tidur. Tapi ia tak berusaha untuk bisa tidur. Tidak mengganti pakaiannya, tidak membuka selimutnya, bahkan tidak menutup kelambunya. Dan bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia sebenarnya tertidur atau tidak, yang ia tahu hanyalah saat teman sekamar-nya membangunkannya agar tak ketinggalan sarapan.

Dipaksakannya untuk bangun, gosok gigi, cuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Dipaksakannya untuk berkonsentrasi memilih buku-bukunya, dipaksakan dirinya makan sesuap-dua suap, dan mengikuti arus menuju kelas. Dipaksakan saja, karena ia tahu kepalanya masih penuh dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Dumbledore tadi malam ...

_Desire_ ...

Hasrat terdalam...

**SS**

Ia tahu kini bahwa ia tidak bisa sembarangan mengharapkan bisa melihat cermin itu lagi. Sudah setahun lebih ia tak bisa melihatnya, jangankan cermin, pintunya pun tak menampakkan diri lagi.

Ia seperti ... merindukannya. Sepertinya lega mencurahkan isi hatinya padanya. Walau cermin itu hanya benda mati, tak berreaksi jika ia ada di depannya, tapi ia lega bisa melihat hasratnya terdalam.

Aneh.

Dumbledore pernah memperingatkannya, dan ia tahu ia akan waspada kini. Tapi ... ia justru merindukannya.

Dan kini, sangat-sangat-sangat merindukannya. Saat ia kini sudah kelas lima, nyaris kelas enam bahkan, karena ia sudah menyelesaikan OWL-nya. Hari ini ia menyelesaikan OWL Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dan ... kau tahu apa yang terjadi. 'Kata' apa yang terucap.

Lunglai ia berjalan dari Asrama Gryffindor. Baru saja Lily menolak semua penyesalannya, putus sudah nampaknya persahabatannya.

Nampaknya dunia pun runtuh sudah.

Saat ia berjalan entah ke mana, masuk entah ke ruangan apa, dan terduduk di depan sesuatu pun ia tak sadar.

Sampai kemudian ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang—tidak, ada dua orang sedang menatapnya.

Lily Evans.

Dan dirinya.

Ia memeluk bahu Lily, sementara Lily melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya, menatap penuh cinta.

Tersentak ia berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya. Entah ia ada di mana, yang jelas ia ada di depan benda yang sangat ia rindukan. Cermin itu.

Cermin itu sekarang ada di depannya, dan yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah menatap pasangan yang ada di dalam cermin. Pasangan yang hanya ada dalam mimpi. Ilusi. Pasangan yang ... tak mungkin terjadi?

Matanya basah.

Mengapa dulu Dumbledore memberitahunya, bahwa cermin ini hanya cerminan hasratnya belaka? Kalau tidak, mungkin saja ia bisa membohongi diri, menipu diri dengan berharap bahwa ini akan terjadi?

Severus berteriak, sudah hendak akan mengutuk cermin itu, saat ia kemudian berbalik dan meraung marah, berlari keluar dari ruangan itu entah ke mana. Menghilang di kegelapan malam …

**SS**

Untuk keduakalinya ia melihat Lily di cermin. Masih dengan penampakan yang sama, ia dan Lily, saling berpelukan, menatap penuh cinta.

Kali ini entah emosi apa yang sedang meliputinya. Wajahnya kosong, kaku, beku. Entah apa yang ia rasakan. Ataupun karena emosinya sudah terlalu meluap dan ia sudah tak bisa merasakannya lagi?

Beberapa langkah di belakangnya, bayangan seorang tua berjanggut memandangnya iba. Sepertinya ia ingin menepuk bahu pemuda yang sedang tenggelam menatap bayangan di cermin, tapi diurungkannya. Dibiarkannya beberapa saat.

"Kau ... benar-benar masih akan melakukan pekerjaan ini?" pelan-pelan orang tua itu bertanya.

Severus mengangguk. "Ya," ia menguatkan. "Anda sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ..."

"Tentu saja. Voldemort masih akan kembali. Aku hanya menanyakan kesiapanmu."

Wajah Severus mengeras. "Aku siap."

Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Dan kupikir aku tak akan perlu Cermin Tarsah lagi, Sir."

Dumbledore menggeleng. "Suatu saat mungkin kau memerlukannya. Kau tahu di mana kau harus menemukannya."

Severus tak menjawab. Sekali memandang agak lama pada bayangan cermin, lalu ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan.

**SS**

Dumbledore memang benar. Ia masih akan memerlukannya. Walau itu … bertahun-tahun bahkan berbelas tahun kemudian. Sebelumnya, ia tahu bahwa ia hanya akan menemukan bayangan Lily di cermin itu, tapi hari ini ia tahu, bayangan yang ia lihat di cermin akan berbeda.

Ia tahu persis di mana ia bisa menemukan cermin itu. Ia bukan seorang murid lagi kini. Ia bahkan bukan hanya seorang guru.

Ia Kepala Sekolah di Hogwarts. Tentu saja ia tahu di mana disimpan cermin itu.

Dan ia berlutut di depan cermin, menatap bayangan. Bayangan mentornya, gurunya. Masih hidup, tersenyum, dan menawarkan permen jeruk padanya.

Entah berapa lama ia terpuruk di sana. Setelah sekian lama ia dengan berat memaksakan diri keluar, kembali ke kantornya. Ada rapat guru yang harus ia tangani. Ada pekerjaan-pekerjaan lain yang harus ia kerjakan.

Masuk kembali ke kantornya, lukisan Dumbledore menatapnya dengan prihatin. "Habis kembali dari sana lagi?" tanyanya lunak.

Severus mengangguk.

"Kukira ... kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu bahwa bayangan itu ..."

"... hanyalah hasrat terdalam seseorang, ya benar," sahutnya frustasi. "Setidaknya biarkanlah sekali-sekali aku melampiaskannya. Setidaknya … aku tenang setelahnya," lanjutnya.

Lukisan Dumbledore terdiam, tidak berkomentar lagi, tapi tetap memandang prihatin.

Severus menghela napas panjang, "Apakah … ada orang yang benar-benar bahagia, benar-benar melihat dirinya apa adanya di cermin ini?"

Dumbledore menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu, Severus. Aku sendiri saja masih melihat diriku yang berbeda, walau perbedaannya hanya dengan memegang sepasang kaos kaki wol …"

Severus menghela napas lagi. Lukisan Dumbledore membiarkannya tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

**SS**

Severus menyiapkan tongkatnya, diselipkan ke pinggangnya. Dirapikan jubahnya. Ia tahu, saatnya sudah tiba.

Ia sudah merasa, Pangeran Kegelapan, sudah dekat. Potter juga kabarnya sudah masuk kompleks Hogwarts. Instingnya merasa, inilah saatnya Perang Besar.

Tugas terakhir dari Dumbledore harus ia laksanakan. Ia harus memberitahu sesuatu pada Potter, entah dia akan percaya atau tidak. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi ia yakin akan menemukan jalannya.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata dalam lukisan Dumbledore. Dumbledore tersenyum memberi semangat, mengangguk padanya.

Ia berdiri. Keluar dari kantornya. Menyusuri koridor.

Entah mengapa ia membelok sebentar ke sebuah ruangan.

Cermin itu masih ada di sana.

Dan ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa dalam bayangan cermin itu.

Hanya dirinya saja.

Tidak kurang.

Tidak lebih.

**FIN**

Catatan:

1) Paragraf delapan dan sembilan diambil dari halaman 258 Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah.

2) Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah halaman 265-266


End file.
